Você vai gostar Sasuke kun
by Lucy.diclonius e Mr. Gemini
Summary: O que aconteceria se Sakura estivesse com um Sasuke indefeso e a sua mercê? Tradução de uma fic da ayaname89...By: DaRk LaDiE Deixem Reviews!


**_Hello_** **_pessoas_** **_t__rago para vocês uma fic SasuSaku traduzida, achei a fic teh ki bem legal se não nem mi daria ao trabalho de traduzi-la..._**

**_Feita por: _aianami-89**

**_Traduzida por: _Lucy.diclonius_ mas podem me chamar de _.DaRk**** LaDiE**

* * *

- Você me quer? –perguntou Sakura, já conhecendo a resposta.

- Tenho outra opção? –pregunto uma voz masculina, de baixo dela.

- Muahahahaha! Acho que não! –sorriu maleficamente Sakura, em cima da voz.

- O que você quer, Sakura? Já vai me deixar ir – perguntou nervosamente.

- me custou muito trabalho pegar-te já que Naruto não pode fazer-lo, então sinto mas no momento não posso solta-lo! Além do mas eu sei que me quer, não, você na realidade me ama, eu sei. Sinto muito. –respondeu Sakura com uma voz sensual, recostada no peito do outro e fazendo círculos no seu suéter com seus dedos.

Nesse momento Sasuke sentiu Sakura parar por um instante começando a passar suas mãos por todo o seu corpo. Ela estava em cima dele apoiando seus joelhos de cada lado do seu corpo, roçando em sua parte mais sensível, com cada movimento que ela fazia. O pior de tudo é que Sasuke não podia para -la, por uma pequena razão: Ele estava amarrado pelas suas extremidades, com correntes muito poderosas de chakra.

Sakura, agora, se deleitava com o corpo que sempre havia sonhado todas as noites, nesse momento podia ter Sasuke, sem que este pudesse livrar-se dela, sentir suas deliciosas curvas, sua respiração mais perto que nunca, aah! Mas esta roupa, esta maldita roupa a impedia sentir sua pálida pele.

- Sakura, o que quer que seja que estaaaaaa….. –Sasuke não podo deter uma resposta de prazer quando Sakura o acariciava entre as pernas, era a primeira vez que sentia duas mãos femininas recorrendo este local, definitivamente não se sentia tão mal depois de tudo.

- Você esta gostando. Não é verdade, Sasuke-kun? Porque…sabe isto não é tudo… -disse Sakura prevenindo-o.

Então Sakura agarrou uma kunai e começou a cortar-lhe a roupa, começando por seu suéter azul, para abrir passo a passo o peito do garoto.

- Sakura! O que esta fazendo? Esse é o único suéter que eu tenho! E--- –exclamou ele. Então a jovem parou um momento e com uma olhar fatal, não deixou que ele continuasse a reclamar, calou sua boca com um beijo nos apertados lábios dele, tratou de abrir caminho entre eles, mas o outro não deixou virando a cabeça para o lado fugindo da boca de Sakura.

- Não se mova!... se não será pior.. - lhe advertiu Sakura sorrindo, olhando a seu amado Sasuke, o qual seguia tentando inutilmente livrar suas mãos na esperança de fujir, mas o ponto era: não ia poder. - já que você não deixa, acho que vou recorrer a outra opção – dito isso Sakura começou a beijar seu peito e aproveitando o rasgo que havia feito no suéter, baixou até seu umbigo, o qual começou a lamber.

Sasuke, tentava mover-se, mas não podia. Tratou de recordar como havia chegado ali, mas não pode. Quando voltou a si, Sentiu como Sakura desabotoava seu short. -N….! –tratou de gritar mas em vez disso a única coisa que pode ouvir-se foi um gemido por parte do shinobi.

Não importava como se movesse, as cordas que o amarravam não se afrouxavam; então se deu, um momento, por vencido, até porque em parte tudo aquilo lhe estava agradando. Sua mente queria inutilmente lembrar-lhe, a razão por que estava vivo: para matar a seu irmão e vingar a sua família, mas seu corpo se estremecia fazendo-lhe perder a razão.

_**Flashback**_

Sasuke e Sakura se encontravam em treinamento, como de costume. O dia era normal, tudo era normal. As indiretas que Sakura fazia Sasuke e as diretas de Naruto, sempre tão inoportunas, as quais irritavam a Sakura.

Quando terminou o treino e iam os três para suas casas, Naruto se aproximou de Sasuke e quando se certificou que Sakura estava o suficientemente longe pra escuta-los, lhe disse:

- Sasuke! Quando vai dizer a Sakura o que sente por ela?

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Naruto no baka?

- Não se faça de desentendido, Sasuke! Sabe muito bem a que me refiro. Quero que diga de uma vez para ela te deixar em paz e assim Sakura-CHANNN poderá ficar comigo.

- Ah, então é por isso! Para que você possa ficar com ela.

- hai, datebayo! Para isso! E então quándo Sasuke?

- Nossa! Até parece, nunca, só para te irritar.

- Pero Sasuke, você não a quer! E eu sim além do mas, Desde quando quer me irritar?

- Bom, isso é verdade, tenho cosas mais importantes. Esta bem, eu lhe direi hoje, mas só pra constar: não vai ser porque você me pediu!

- Arigatou, Sasuke –lhe agradeceu o loiro com lágrimas de felicidade nos olhos.

_**Fim do Flashback**_

E a pergunta era, como demônios havia terminado na cama e amarrado por Sakura?

Sasuke agora se encontrava unicamente vestido por sua samba-canção. Sakura ao parecer se havia esfumaçado enquanto ele pensava na resposta. Fechou seus olhos aliviado já que era só um pesadelo, claro com acreditar que Sakura o tivesse amarrado, se era mil vezes más débil que ele? Mas havia algo que não entendia, Por que não podia mover suas extremidades? "Com certeza estou só imaginando" disse a si mesmo. Além d mas eu costumo dormir de cueca...Cueca?

Algo começou a escorrer pelo seu corpo, algo frio. Abriu os olhos e se deu conta de que era iogurte sabor natural, o que Sakura começava a jogar pelo seu corpo.

"Não pode ser, isso quer dizer que realmente, isso é real e eu estou gostando?" perguntou a si mesmo, enquanto Sakura massageava seu corpo se esfregando por todo ele, com movimentos sedutores.

- Te recomendo que relaxe, Sasuke-kun, tranquilo, relaxa, você vai gostar. Não me obrigue a vendar-te os olhos e a boca com os protetores. -lhe disse calmamente Sakura, enquanto esparramava iogurte em bem formados braços.

Sasuke estremeceu, a única coisa que podia fazer era o que dizia essa jovem, que agora se comportava de maneira estranha, muito estranha. Já havia tentado livrar-se, em vão, conseguindo apenas machucar os pulsos. "De que são feitas essas cordas?"

- não se mova ou... -advertiu a garota.

Então Sakura começou abrir seu vestido, para não deixar só seu amados de roupas íntimas.

Começou então a desabotoar o traje, para deixar descoberto seu tronco feminino e logo prosseguiu a tirar a calcinha pouco a pouco.

- Sakura, você está louca!! Vai embora e me deixa em paz de uma vez... - não pode terminar de exclamar, quando Sakura que já o tinha advertido sobre mover-se, o deixou vestindo unicamente seu protetor de Konoha. "Deus, sim, ela falava sério".

Sakura se sentou de novo nas partes nobres de seu querido Sasuke e se reclinou sobre seu peito para começar a comer o iogurte que havia jogado, começando por seu braços e baixando até seu umbigo. Succionando todo o rastro do iogurte e fazendo com que Sasuke se retorcesse de prazer. Ela começou a fazer movimentos circulares, tratando de dar prazer a um Sasuke que permanecia com os olhos fechados na cama, mas com um sorriso prazeroso desenhado em sua cara. Mais!! Pedia seu corpo, o qual começava a agitar-se e arquear-se em torno da jovem, que continuava provocando-o.

Aproveitando que Sasuke não parava de gemer, Sakura aproveito para morder-lhe os lábios que continuava agitado debaixo dela. Surpreendentemente ele correspondeu e começou a assanhar-se com os dela. Por um momento que pareceu durar muitas horas, os dois trocaram saliva e línguas.

- Sasuke-kun...não sabia que sabia beijar...ah...tão bem...-disse entrecortadamente a garota de cabelos rosados, que começava a exitar-se.

- Nem eu, que...tive tanta vontade de fazer-lo contigo...-respondeu agitadamente o garoto de cabelos negros já estava rendido a ele.

Decidiu então, Sasuke aproveitar esse tempo para tentar livrar-se das cordas, quando se deu conta do pequeno truque q havia nelas: ela eram feitas de chakra. "Desde quando sabe fazer isso?"

Havia uma parte de Sasuke, debaixo de Sakura, que começava a responder, fazendo com que ela começasse a se exitar. Então ela começou a colocar mais atenção ao membro dele, quem diria que o grande Sasuke agora estava a mercê de Sakura. Sasuke estremeceu de novo quando notou que ela estava ali e foi quando toda a razão o abandonou e também toda a resistência, o que queria agora era vingar-se: exitar a pessoas que o estava enchendo de prazer.

Começou a romper os elos de chakra, os quais ao não sentir tensão começaram a desaparecer das extremidades do garoto, que agora já não lhe importava muito, ele não queria sair dali. Sakura começou a introduzir o membro de Sasuke dentro de sua boca e a lambendo-o como se fosse um sorvete, fazendo com que o corpo de Sasuke se contorcesse violentamente e este falasse frases incoerentes.

Quando terminou, Sasuke, que seguia em transe ficou imóvel na cama, e notando que agora estava livre, agarrou a kunoichi de tal maneira, para que ela pudesse se soltar, passando seu braços pelas axilas dela e agarrando seus ombros.

- Agora é a minha vez! -exclamou no ouvido dela e a penetrou conseguindo um gemido da parte de Sakura.

- Oh sim...Sas...suke...-kun...maisssssss

- Sa..ku...ra...

Seus corpos agora transpiravam e as estocadas iam cada vez mais rápido, quase não podiam respirar, quando de repente os dois se contraíram e alcançaram o clímax.

_**Flashback**_

Naruto, ainda não convencido da palavra de Sasuke e já que agora se dedicava a incomoda-lo resolveu segui-lo

Sasuke parou em frente a Sakura e lhe disse: Sakura, tenho que te dizer uma coisa faz tempo...mas não sei como começar.

- Diga Sasuke-kun, sou toda ouvidos. –exclamou emocionada.

Vendo aquela expressão e notando ao kyuubi atrás de um poste: Eu te amo, Sakura. Gosto de você, você me fascina!

- Sasukeeee, maldito seja! Sakura, ele fez uma aposta, não quero que machuque seus sentimentos, ele realmente não fala sério!

- Narutoooo, calado, que Sasuke-kun está falando comigo não com você! Verdade que é mentira, não, Sasuke-kun?

- Não, ele inventou tudo! –afirmou Sasuke.

- Ah! NÃO acredito? –disse um Naruto furioso e em seguida, sendo todo um mestre do kage bunshin , de trás dele saíram: Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji e Ino, os quais exclamaram: Sasuke, já ganhou a aposta, não pensamos que se atreveria!

Al ouvir isto, Sakura ficou em um silêncio horrível.

- Você não vai acreditar nisso! Sakura, você só acredita em mim, não é? Sakura? Sakura? O que você tem? –preguntou Sasuke vendo que Sakura não reagia.

- Não, a verdade é que nunca acreditei em ti, ha, mas agora está em maus lençóis.

Inner Sakura: Yo, Sakura, que você está esperando, bate nele!

- Eh? O que você quer dizer? –preguntou estupidamente.

Quando Sasuke voltou a ver Naruto, a única coisa que sentiu foi que seus braços e pernas não respondiam e o faziam cair duramente ao solo. Não sendo o suficiente, Sakura o levantou e o atou dos vezes, como se fosse um peixe. - Naruto, obrigado! Não se preocupe, eu me encarrego de dar a ele seu merecido "castigo"!

Dito isto levou Sasuke que se encontrava inconsciente.

_**Fim do Flashback  
**_

* * *

**_e fim da fic... _**

**_Gostou???_**

**_Não gostou?????_**

**_Achou que a tradução tah um lixo?????  
_**

**_Deixe uma review!!!!!_**

**_não demora nem 2min e vai me fazer muito feliz!!!!_**


End file.
